templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonies and Rituals
The Templars had many ceremonies and rituals. Some were similar to the rituatls and ceremonies that the Jedi would engage, whereas others were far different than most other people were used to. Genin Initiation The Genin Initiation ceremony was preformed by a single member of the Council or a Kage. The initiate was ushered into a room, lit only by candles. The Master would stand at the top of a series of small steps illumination at that hight would be low, representing the uncertainty of the future ahead. The Master would ask for the initiate to state their name, and their intentions (the cast they would join). Upon answering they would be told to move up one set of stairs, representing their transition from initiate, to Genin. The Master then would step down to the same level as the Genin, reciting the Templar Code, showing, that while Templars may be of different levels, they were all Templars, and equals. The Genin would repeat it, committing it to heart, at which point the Master would present the Genin with the Genin Bracelet and Genin Robes finalizing the initiation. Celebration of Life and Death This was the Templar funeral and birth celebration. As the Templars held The Balance in great regard, all of their major ceremonies and rituals were done in symbolism of this. Thus, when they celebrated ones death into the force, they also celebrated the most recent births at the same time. Ceremony of Ascension The Ceremony of Ascension was the ceremony that a Genin or Gin Deshi would go through after they passed the Trials of the Disciple or the Trials of the Master. During this time, the council would strip them of them Genin or Deshi robes and markings, and replace them with the appropriate robes and markings of their new rank. The Genin in question would first enter the council chambers blindfolded, in symbolism of them moving from ignorance to knowledge in the force. They would be dressed in nothing but a long white single piece robe and stand before the council in symbolism of the fact that the force sees everything, even one's deepest and darkest secrets. The color white represented cleanliness and the chance at a new beginning. They would then choose between black, brown, white, red, blue or gray robes and dress themselves in the presence of the council in symbolism of them now being able to work independently. Finally, they would recite the Twilight Code and their master would remove either their Genin braid or bracelet, whichever one the Genin had chosen at the beginning of their training and their blindfold would be removed and they would be given either a Deshi Necklace, patch or bracelet. In the case of those Templars involved in the military side of things, their uniform would be given a Deshi patch. When a Gin Deshi was given the title of master in this ceremony, he would arrive in he council chambers with his chosen robes, if they were different than what he wore as a Deshi. He would present his Deshi robes to the council who would place them on a pire and burn them as the Deshi would recite the Master's Oath of Practice, Balance and Teaching. Afterwars, he would be granted either a master bracelet, necklace, or medallion and the present Kages would both offer him the Blessings of Balance that they each held the secrets of. If a Kage was not available, for any reason, than any previous Kage would substitute. Unless the Deshi requested a specific person who was a previous Kage, usually the person who was Kage last would preside over the ceremony if neither the present Kage Umbris or Kage Luminis was able to attend. Crowning of the Council When council decided to induct another master into their ranks, they would hold a ceremony in which they would symbolically crown the new council member with the ceremonial Templar helmet. The helmet was made of brilliant and shiny metals to symbolize the stature of holding a council seat. However, it was also extremely heavy - so heavy, in fact, that the wearer would have to bow his head under its weight. This was symbolize the heavy responsibility that every council member had upon his shoulders. After the new council member was crowned, he was obligated to wear the helmet for the rest of the ceremony. This was usually very uncomfortable because of the weight of the helmet, and it showed the new council member that while he was now above the rank and file of the average templar, he now had far more responsibility than most of his peers. Ceremony of Love and Fidelity The Templars not only encouraged relationships, but they in fact had their own marriage ceremony. Category:Templar Info